After A Long Week Sometimes You Just Want to De-Stress
by AndThisHappened
Summary: Ruby, Leah, and Yoshiko have had a bad week and just want to unwind.


_I guess this is a continuation of "Ruby and Leah are Living With Yohane", but it isn't necessary to have read that. All you need to know is in this setting they are adults who are roommates while attending university and they are all dating each other. I really love these three together._

* * *

After a particularly stressful week culminating with Leah getting fired from her job, Ruby failing one of her finals, and Yoshiko losing her wallet, the three girls decided the best thing to do was to just drink their sorrows away.

Leah was initially concerned about Ruby joining her and Yoshiko, as Ruby had never been a heavy drinker, and was always the sober one of the trio when they were out. But Yoshiko shrugged her worries off figuring that since they were home, the worst that would happen would be having to clean anything up.

So Ruby ordered pizza while Leah and Yoshiko picked up plenty of alcohol for the weekend.

To Leah's surprise Ruby wound up handling herself fairly well, although she still worried it would all hit Ruby later that night or in the morning. And so they passed the hours away, drinking and ranting about everything which had been bothering them. After a while they began doing karaoke, and a little while later, Ruby, Leah and Yoshiko found that they couldn't keep their hands off each other anymore, and they stumbled their way into Yoshiko's bedroom.

* * *

Sometime later Ruby awoke, trying to wriggle an arm out from beneath Leah to steady her spinning head. Yoshiko was clinging to her from behind, with the sheets hanging off the bed. Ruby was surprised to see them all cramped together in Yoshiko's bed.

"How'reyou feeling Wooby?" Leah muttered, having been stirred by Ruby's movements.

"Dizzy." Ruby whispered, unsure if Yoshiko was awake or not. "I don't remember much after we started singing."

"I'unno. I wuv you Wooby." Leah suddenly turned around and flung her arms over Ruby, smacking Yoshiko in the face as she did.

"Shh." Ruby tried to quiet Leah down but it was too late. Yoshiko's tired, husky voice indicated that she'd woken up.

"What're ya two doing in my bed?" she asked somewhat irritably. "We can't….ohh." Yoshiko seemed to remember what had transpired and contented herself with snuggling closer to Ruby.

"Sorry for waking you, Yoshiko." Ruby apologized for Leah.

"Why'd we do it here? Sho shmall." Leah muttered as she nuzzled Ruby's chest.

"Then leave and Ruby and I'll get back to sleep." Yoshiko suggested. She frowned when Leah appeared to ignore her.

"We can't stay likedis forever." Leah sighed.

"Why not?" Yoshiko began. "It's not like we'll be homeless if ya don'get another job immediately."

"Noooo, idiot!" Leah snapped at her half-heartedly.

"We'll be done university soon enough." Ruby caught on to what Leah meant. "We'll have to get real jobs then…" She was sad. Living with, and dating, Yoshiko and Leah had been like a dream to her. But they were only living here because of the proximity to their university.

"So what?" Yoshiko snorted. "Why does that change anything?"

"Idiot." Leah clumsily tried to peel Yoshiko's arms away from Ruby, only to give up before cuddling her herself. "When I've a respectable job, I'm going to marry Wooby!" Ruby blushed as Leah planted a clumsy kiss on her cheek.

"Wha? Hey! Maybe I want to marry Ruby!" Yoshiko leaned over to kiss Ruby on the cheek as well.

"Wellya can't. Wooby's mine. Shorry." Leah declared, but there was a sadness behind her insistence.

"Leah…Yoshiko…I-I'm…I…" Ruby wasn't sure how to respond to the drunk ramblings of her girlfriends. Part of her wanted to be happy but through her drunken state she was trying to figure out how to stave off a fight.

"I'll make Wooby my bride." Leah insisted again.

"Not if I make her my bride first." Yoshiko challenged. The two were sitting upright now, glaring at each other. Ruby sat up as well, placing a hand on each of their shoulders to try and calm them down.

"Wait…" Yoshiko suddenly cocked her head thoughtfully. "Wait…wait…" she repeated herself several more times much to Leah and Ruby's confusion. "What if…we both…marry Ruby!" Yoshiko exclaimed as she clasped her hands together dramatically.

"Wecandothat?" Leah marveled. Ruby just blushed and looked on confused as the demeanor of the two girls changed entirely.

"Of course!" Yoshiko clapped her hands again to accentuate her speech. "And if we both marry Ruby, that means we can marry each other too!" Yoshiko felt like she had made a momentous discovery.

Leah stared at her, her eyes sparkling. "That's brilliant Yohane-sama!"

"Praise me more!" Yoshiko pleaded. Leah indulged her, happily repeating "Yohane-sama" while Yoshiko asked for more. Ruby just sat there confused, still somewhat dizzy, and blushing like crazy. The two girls then turned to Ruby and asked as closely in unison as they could:

"Will you marry us?"

Ruby was overwhelmed and began to tear up as she answered, "Of course!"

In their excitement, the three girls leaned in to kiss each other too quickly, and all three ended up butting heads. Leah and Yoshiko gripped their heads in pain as they slumped over, while Ruby fell over backwards. This sudden bit of motion was too much for her though, and she scrambled unsteadily out of bed, throwing the door open as she ran towards the bathroom with one hand over her mouth. Leah and Yoshiko stumbled to their feet, then leaned against each other to keep steady as they followed hurriedly after Ruby to make sure she was okay.

* * *

It wasn't until well after noon the next day that everyone would wake up, groggy and in pain. Leah prepared a special tea she insisted would help with the hangover, and Ruby kept apologizing to her and Yoshiko for them having to take care of her throughout the night. And each time they would reassure her that they aren't upset. But all three girls had a vague sense of happiness that they didn't quite understand. As if something had happened that they just couldn't remember.


End file.
